Conventionally, as a device for repairing a crack in a wall of this type, one disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4351712 (Patent Document 1) previously proposed by the applicant of the present application is known, for example.
As shown in FIG. 11, this device Sa for repairing a crack in a wall includes an injection nozzle 100 having a nozzle part 101, the front end thereof being arranged at a crack K in a wall W, and injecting filler into the crack K and an inflow pipe 102 that is connected to the nozzle part 101 and flows the filler into the nozzle part 101; an adsorption disk 105 that is fixed to a supporting shaft 104 in which a suction passage 103 for sucking air is formed and is adsorbed to the wall surface Wa by suction of air through the suction passage 103 of the supporting shaft 104 and can be detached from the wall surface Wa by release of suction; an arm 108 that is supported by a supporting shaft 104 through a first universal joint 106 at an intermediate part and supports an inflow pipe 107 of the injection nozzle 100 through a second universal joint 102 at a front end part; and a contact member 110 that is attached to a rear end part of the arm 108 through a third universal joint 109 and receives the moment load generated in the arm 108 when the front end thereof contacts the wall surface Wa at the time of filling of filler by the injection nozzle 100. The contact member 110 is provided at the rear end part of the arm 108 such that the contact member 110 can move up and down, and is always urged downwardly by a coil spring 111.
When the device Sa for repairing a crack K fills filler into the crack K in a wall W, the optimum position of the injection nozzle 100 is selected according to the state of the crack K in the wall surface Wa to be repaired. Then, the adsorption disk 105 is disposed at a position in the vicinity of the selected position where no crack K is present. The adsorption disk 105 is adsorbed and fixed to the wall surface Wa, and the injection nozzle 100 is positioned at the selected position. In this state, the filler discharged from the injection nozzle 100 is filled in the crack K. At this time, a high pressure caused by transferring of the filler acts on the injection nozzle 100 to generate a reaction force, and the moment is generated in the arm 108 around the horizontal axis Q orthogonal to the direction of the axial direction P thereof. Therefore, the arm 108 is forced to rotate around this horizontal axis Q. However, since the contact member 110 attached to the rear end part of the arm 108 contacts the wall surface Wa and receives the moment load generated in the arm 108, the adsorption disk 105 is hardly peeled off from the wall surface Wa. Therefore, it is possible to reliably fill filler in the crack K to be repaired by transferring the filler under high pressure from the injection nozzle 100. Further, since the contact member 110 is urged downwardly (namely, in the direction advancing toward the wall surface) by the coil spring 111, the contact member 110 elastically contacts the wall surface Wa and satisfactorily follows the irregularities of the wall surface Wa.